


Times like these

by quinzzzells



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD Korra, Red Lotus Korra, Some angst, worried asami, worried korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzzzells/pseuds/quinzzzells
Summary: drabbles of korra and asami being bi girlfriends together, lots of fluff and some hurt/comfort here and there. some chapters are short and some are loooong





	1. Chapter 1

Korra didn’t like it when people cried. She especially didn’t like it when Asami cried, it made her gut wrench and she felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her. Her girlfriend had woke up in a cold sweat, tears falling hot down her cheeks and she’d left their bedroom, going to make something to drink. Korra had woken up due to the lack of a body by her, and she heard the quiet crying from the other room. It was very unusual for her to cry, Asami was usually held together well, in most circumstances. This worried Korra, normally she was the one with nightmares that caused her to wake up crying, due to her PTSD and all.   
So, the Avatar got out of bed, feeling relief from the hot sheets no longer making her body overheat. 

Asami didn’t want to wake Korra up, but she felt like Korra would wake up eventually because the Avatar would feel that she wasn’t next to her. Korra had become clingy in that manner, it wasn’t bad though, it was sweet. The teapot whistled with hot water brewing inside, before Asami poured herself a cup of tea, hoping to forget the vicious images that swam through her mind, fresh, for being three years old.   
The sound of Korra’s feet padding along the hardwood of their shared apartment is what caught Asami’s attention first, followed by a yawn from the tired Avatar.  
Their eyes caught eachother’s once Korra entered the small kitchen, Asami’s were red from crying and Korra’s were full of concern for the engineer. 

“Asami? I uh, are you okay?” Korra asked softly, running a hand through her short hair.  
Asami sighed over her teacup, hesitating.  
“I… don’t know. I’ll be fine.” Asami looked at the floor, not meeting Korra’s eyes. They were gorgeous eyes, her girlfriend was definitely from the water tribe because you could see the ocean in her eyes. It was painful to look at them right now, to remember how when she was poisoned, her eyes became dull and lifeless. Asami flinched, tears threatening to fall again.  
“Asami!” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder, looking at her oddly.  
“What’s wrong?” Korra asked, softly. She gently squeezed her girlfriends shoulder, looking in her green eyes for an answer.  
The CEO stared at Korra for a minute, tears now spilling from her eyes. Asami closed the distance quickly, wrapping her arms tight around her Korra as she shook with shakey breathing and traumatic memories.  
Strong arms wrapped around her, bringing the Engineer closer in, as Korra rested her chin on Asami’s head softly.  
“I saw you die, Korra. You just… you laid there, and you stopped breathing, everyone thought you were dead and I had a nightmare where you never woke up-” Asami rambled, voice cracking with how painful it was to relive those memories and how she couldn’t imagine being without the bender.  
Korra listened, softly running her fingers through the thick, soft hair of her girlfriend. Korra pressed her face into Asami’s neck, wrapping her arms around the taller woman.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that.” The water tribe girl whispered, hoping to be as comforting as possible.

“Don’t apologize for anything, Korra. None of that was your fault.” Asami cupped Korra’s cheek, bringing her face out of her neck to where their eyes could meet.  
“I know that it hurt you really bad to see me like that, it still hurts me when I think about it too much. I’d… never die on you though.” Korra murmured, thinking of what best to say at that moment. Asami rubbed Korra’s cheek with her thumb affectionately, the latter leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.  
“Please, don’t… don’t. I just, never want to see you like that again. I felt like my world was crushed.” Asami spoke, pain filling the words.  
Korra gave her a determined look, a smirk forming at the edge of her lips.  
“I won’t, and that’s an Avatar promise!” The Avatar said, smiling at Asami. She could tell that Korra was trying to cheer her up, she knew that her Avatar never liked seeing her in pain and would do anything to make her feel better.  
Asami smiled, tracing her fingers along Korra’s jawline gently. The only sounds were their quiet breathing, Naga’s loud snoring and the gentle hum from the overhead fan.  
Korra leaned into the soft touch, her cheeks staining a deeper colour and a small smile pulling at her lips.

“You’re so cute.” Asami breathed, a wide smile on her own lips as she cupped Korra’s face, tugging her closer.  
“I- uh, hehe, that’s so s-sweet of you.” Korra blushed, stuttering as her eyes became glued to Asami’s lips. She gave the tan girl a deep, flirtatious look, eyeing her up with a soft smile, before she pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
Korra sighed gently into the soft kiss, smiling against Asami’s lips, as Asami smiled back. As long as they had eachother, they’d be alright. She was sure of it.


	2. yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asami really doesn't like it when people hit on Korra.

“You’re the Avatar! Korra, right?” Spoke a girl, she was tall and rough looking, she clearly posed herself to be intimidating to others. She leaned over Korra slightly, a smirk over glossed lips.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” Korra blinked, looking up from Naga’s huge muzzle she’d been rubbing affectionately.   
She and Asami were out on the town, and Asami was currently in a store, looking at a snack for her and Korra to munch on when they sat by the turtleduck pond.  
“You’re cooler than what you seem like on the news.” Purred the woman, sitting next to Korra and raking her eyes over the muscular figure of the ex-probender.  
“Oh, uh, thanks. I try, yanno.” Korra blinked, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, Asami had finished up inside the store and she came out, a bag in her hand full of delicious smelling food. Naga sprung up, sniffing at the bag intensely.  
“No, Naga, you have your own treats, okay?” Asami chuckled, petting Naga’s thick head softly.  
The polarbear dog huffed, and sat by Asami’s chair, she liked pets more then she liked treats sometimes.

The large animal didn’t hold Asami’s attention however, Korra did. The Avatar looked increasingly uncomfortable next to a stranger, who seemed to be picking up on her heavily.  
The woman, of who, saw the CEO of Future Industries, and got nervous.  
“Anyways, I think you’re pretty fine, if you want I’ll give you my number sometime?” The woman rasped, and before Korra could shoo her away, Asami took the opportunity.

“Mmm, sounds tempting, but she already has my number, and that’s the only number she needs.” Asami spoke, sitting in Korra’s lap, smiling sweetly at the woman who had now scrambled up to her feet. Korra, on the other hand, was shocked and flustered by her girlfriend suddenly pressed against her. She could feel the engineers strong thighs rub against her own, and Asami’s strong, thin hands rub over her back, as their chests pressed against the each other’s.  
“I, uh! Miss Sato! I’m, sorry! I didn’t know-” The woman garbled, tripping over her own feet as she backtracked.

“It’s okay. It happens a lot, now you know, though.” Asami nodded, trying to be civil, even though she was very irritated at the situation. Korra was very, very attractive, and Asami knew she wasn’t the only one to see that, but it didn’t make it any less aggravating when other people tried to come and drool all over her girlfriend. Asami thought that claiming a person like that was rather silly, at first, but she didn’t now, Korra was so many things to her. Her lover, her best friend, her companion, and to think of someone trying to take that away was infuriating, even though she knew Korra would never leave her like that.

“Okay! I’ll, leave! I’m sorry.” The woman squeaked, running off to somewhere else.  
Naga huffed, rubbing her huge head against Korra and Asami, giving them both slobbery kisses.  
“Ah, Naga! I love you too girl!” Korra said, rubbing Naga’s cheeks as the hybrid stuck her tounge out.  
Asami laughed, wiping the slobber off of her shirt and scratching Naga’s floppy ear, as the huge hybrid curled into a ball to snooze.  
“Looks like Naga thinks you’re hers.” Asami teased, she loved the polarbear dog and was thankful for the many times Naga had swept Korra away from danger, it also helped that a giant polar bear dog was on her side when it came to stranger’s trying to take Korra on some odd date to who knows where.

“Well, she is my spirit animal.” Korra hummed, before Asami shifted and Korra blushed red hot remembering that Asami was pressed to her.  
She gave Korra a half lidded look, before leaning close to the tan womans lips.  
“I really scared that lady off, didn’t I?” Asami breathed, air puffing against Korra’s lips. The Avatar absentmindedly flicked her tounge out, wetting her own lips.

“M-Mhm, An angry Asami Sato and polarbear dog isn’t something you want to mess with.” Korra chuckled, her eyes lidding as Asami got closer.  
Asami ran her hands over Korra’s arms, pulling her into a soft kiss. Korra melted into the liplock, hands cupping her girlfriend’s pink cheeks, as Asami’s hands went to the back of Korra’s neck, tugging her closer.

“Ah-Mnhm, As..ami.” Korra mumbled, too distracted by Asami’s lips to think clearly, barley managing to speak through quick breaths of air between their lips, before they pressed back together. The CEO ran her hands through Korra’s hair, gently coming through the soft, brown hair, as Korra’s hands gripped at Asami’s lean back.

“Mm, yes?” Asami spoke, leaning back from Korra and bringing her hands to the Avatar’s cheeks.  
“I’m sorry if it’s upsetting to see stuff like that, I don’t like it when it happens to you.” Korra said, looking into Asami’s green eyes.  
“It’s okay Korra, it’s not your fault. If we weren’t dating, I’d hit on you too.” Asami smiled at Korra, brushing some of her short hair behind her ear.

Korra blushed, smiling widely at Asami, feeling like a silly lovestruck teenager.  
“You can still hit on me, even if we are dating.” Korra smirked, giving Asami a sly look.  
“Is that an offer, ms. Avatar?” Asami gave her a playful smile, teasing.

“Well, I don’t know… I hear the Avatar has a really beautiful girlfriend who’s super smart so is it really an offer?” Korra chuckled gently, holding Asami’s hand, entwining their fingers. The contrast in their skin tones was stark, but very pretty.  
Asami blinked, before giggling in a soft way, pressing a soft kiss to Korra’s lips before she nuzzled into Korra’s neck.  
“You’re so adorable. I’m really lucky to have you, honey.” Asami spoke gently, truly feeling so lucky and happy to be where she was.  
“I l-love you, Asami. I’m lucky just to be with you.” Korra smiled, feeling very grateful as she enveloped her girlfriend in a big hug.  
“I love you too Korra.” Asami sighed, wrapping her arms around Korra, returning the hug. They knew that their hearts resided in the other, and neither of them had any intentions of breaking their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the idea of asami/korra getting angry or smug when other people hit on them so i wrote it


	3. yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angri jealous korra is angri

Korra didn’t think of herself as the jealous type. She never got too jealous over people or things, except the whole Mako situation which was, annoying the whole way around. Other then that, Korra didn’t deem herself as a jealous person. She started getting lost in these thoughts, as the receptionist to Asami’s office gave her a water as she sat down, Asami was in a meeting and it’d be awfully rude of her to just barge in like a jerk.   
“Comfortable, Ms.Korra?” The receptionist said, giving Korra a pleasant smile over the desk.  
“Yes, thank you for the water. It’s good.” Korra nodded, sipping on the cool drink.  
The receptionist smiled, and nodded at Korra, going back to her work.

Korra looked around the office, admiring how nice it looked inside, before she started to overhear the conversation from inside of Asami’s meeting room.  
“Awh, sweetcheeks, make a deal with my company! We’re good people, we won’t disappoint at all, and Future Industries would be a great asset to us.” A male voice echoed, and Korra felt her blood heat up upon hearing the flirtatious and condescending tone in the man’s voice. She heard Asami sigh angrily, going “Don’t condescend to me, or call me sweetcheeks. I don’t think that a partnership between our companies is a good idea.” The rest of the conversation became a dull sound in Korra’s ears, as their voices lowered to be less audible. 

Korra began to get upset, thinking of how the man hit on Asami so easily, of course she shot him down but the gall of that man! Asami was a beautiful woman, and everyone could see that, but that didn’t make Korra feel better when people would hit on her. Korra crossed her muscled arms, and tapped her foot impatiently, grumbling angrily as her thoughts spiraled into a whirlpool of angry mumbling about how she wanted to punch that man right in his nose. She had self control, and a lot of it, however. She wasn’t going to go up and punch him right in his nose, yet.

Eventually, the man left Asami’s meeting room, followed by his executives. Korra ignored him, keeping her emotions in check by tapping her foot in a slow rythm. However, the man looked at Korra, with a smug smile, tripping over her foot intentionally.   
“Oh.” Korra blinked, moving her foot out of the way, and she continued to ignore the man. This aggravated him, so he said a snide remark on how he’d like Asami to do something unmentionable and Korra flew off her chair, ready to knock his lights out before Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder.  
“Korra!” Asami spoke, rubbing Korra’s strong shoulder in a soft circle.  
“Asami! Let me go and knock him out!” Korra growled, about to rip out of Asami’s grip to fly at the man.

“Korra, don’t. That’ll hurt you more than him.” Asami said, blushing from the fact that Korra was so angry at someone who’d disrespect her.  
“What?” Korra narrowed her eyes, looking at Asami.  
“If word gets out that you knocked a business man for a loop for something he said..” Asami trailed off, rubbing her thumb over Korra’s bicep.  
“Hmph. I’d take it. Did you hear what he said?” Korra sighed, still pissed.  
“Yeah, I heard.” Asami nodded, keeping a soft gaze with the tan Avatar.  
“He’s such a creep, thinking he can say that about you.” Korra grunted, before she handed Asami her lunch.  
“I don’t have much to worry about, he’s just a skeezy guy and I can handle him. Although, it always helps when the strapping, sweet Avatar is my girlfriend.” Asami purred, looking into the lunch bag.  
Korra blushed, smiling softly at her girlfriend.  
“You got me my favorite…” Asami smiled, grabbing Korra’s hand and leading her into the meeting room. Asami set the lunch on the table, before two strong hands spun her around softly, and tan, muscular arms wrapped tight around her waist.  
“Korra?” Asami blinked, catching the flirtatious look in her girlfriend’s eyes.  
The Avatar refused to answer, pressing her lips against Asami’s, to which the CEO sighed, lacing her arms around her girlfriends neck, pulling her closer.

Korra tilted her head to the side, kissing Asami deeper, as her hand began to rub circles in Asami’s back. Asami gasped gently, pressing into Korra and cupping her cheeks gently as the kiss grew in intensity.  
The two continued like that, until Korra parted their lips, hungrily gasping for air. This irked Asami, as she huffed from lack of contact with her strapping Avatar.  
“Was that okay?” Korra asked, looking at Asami in a tender way.  
“It was the best, but I wanna do more of it.” Asami spoke, before their lips pressed gently together again, resuming in a gentle rhythm, as Asami’s lunch began to become forgotten to Korra’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh


End file.
